


A Week In The Country

by LizzieHopscotch



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Book: New Moon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHopscotch/pseuds/LizzieHopscotch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in New Moon. Bella goes to the country with Charlie, still torn up about Edward. Edward is pretty messed up too, so the Cullens' decide to go on a trip to the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

BPOV

We were going to the country. Charlie thought it would be could for me to get out of Forks. A change in scenery. That’s what he thought I needed. That’s what he thought would patch up the gaping hole in my heart. 

Ever since he had left, ever since he had told me the words that discounted all the rest, I had only answered direct questions. I could no longer see the point in conversation if I did not have him to speak to. Charlie didn’t know what to do. He and Dr Gerandy had been talking about sending me to a psychiatric hospital. Renee had talked them out of that one. She’s the one who suggested this little trip. She said I just needed a change of pace, that time would help me. 

It’s been four months.

The wound is still as fresh and soul destroying as the day it was inflicted.

I couldn’t see how a week in the country would help.

EPOV

I was in my Volvo with Alice and Jasper, following Carlisle’s dark Mercedes, Emmett and Rosalie behind me in the Jeep. On Alice’s insistence we were going to the country. Jasper has agreed with Alice, but then he always agrees with Alice. He would follow her into Hell and back. Rosalie and Emmett, much to my dismay, had gone along with it too. Carlisle had time off from the hospital so he and Esme thought it would be the perfect time for a family outing. 

That’s what they said anyway, but I could see in their thoughts they were thinking it would be good for me to get out of Portland, a change in scenery to stop me from wallowing in my depression over leaving Bella. 

Bella. My sweet innocent Bella. My angel. I had left her for her own good. It wasn’t healthy for someone like Bella to love one of the eternally damned. So we had left. I left her, telling her the blackest blasphemy of them all. The lie that would allow her to live a normal life. A human life.

I had told her I didn’t love her.

Worse yet she had believed me. As soon as I had uttered those words she had believed me, and that hurt me more than seeing her beautiful face devastated by my lie.

Edward, Jasper cautioned me with his thoughts. I mentally chided myself for forcing my depression on Jasper, and forced myself to focus on driving. I didn’t see how time in the country was going to help.

BPOV

We arrived shortly before seven, the journey being slow in my faithful, if a bit old, truck. Charlie went to the bed of the truck and grabbed our bags, relieved to be out of the small cabin. I looked around at where i would be spending the next week. The large country house was the only building for miles. There was nothing but a dirt road that linked this place with the outside world. We were completely isolated.

The house itself was like a miniature castle. It looked like a doll house, but on a much larger scale. There were towers and turrets and old fashioned windows. It was like a stately home with delusions of grandeur. 

I hated it.

But for Charlie’s sake I plastered on a smile and said it’s lovely when asked for my opinion.

I glanced around the parking lot once and noticed some cars a few spaces along. I couldn’t make them out in the dark, but they looked familiar.

I followed Charlie into the ‘castle’ and resigned myself to a week of boredom and hiding from the unknown guests.

EPOV

We had arrived at a disgustingly tacky building that looked like a doll house monstrosity. Even Alice had been stunned into silence.

Then Emmett started to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

A doll house, his thoughts chortled, we’re gonna be living in a doll house

Listening to him laugh my family started to join him, even I felt a smile tugging at my mouth. Trust Emmett to this white washed travesty amusing.

He, at least, would have fun here, dragging the rest of us along whether we liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The sun shined through the window, illuminating the room in it’s soft glow. My eyes fluttered open, looking around the room, trying to work out where I was. Then I remembered. I was in the country with Charlie. And my truck. And whomever those cars belong to. I sighed and rolled out of bed, stumbling towards the window, clumsiness heightened by lack of sleep. I drew the curtains and looked out. 

I stopped breathing. 

The field that had seemed so dark and miserable yesterday, was now bathed in warm light, the green glass glowing. The sky was a clear blue, not a single cloud blemishing its perfection. The sun watched over it all, brightening this isolated spot, turning it into a haven.

I felt a slight smile creep across my face at the prospect of no rain, so unlike Forks. I stared out the window, my hand pressed against the cold glass, as a memory of another blessedly sunny day surfaced in my mind, causing pain to rip through my chest as I thought of him. My arms wrapped around my chest as I gasped for air, my eyes unable to look away from the parking lot blow me.

The cars that had been unfamiliar in the dark were now revealed.

A dark Mercedes.

A monster Jeep.

And a shiny silver Volvo.

This week in the country was going to be hell.

EPOV

My siblings and I spent the night exploring. Well, they did. I spent the night moping and complaining about being dragged along against my will.

Not that they cared particularly.

When I finally escaped Alice’s watchful gaze I took refuge in my room, the farthest away from them as I could get.

Turns out a change in scenery didn't stop me from thinking about Bella.

I sat in the window seat, watching the sun rise. The fields outside reminded me of the meadow. I couldn't help but think about how brilliant this would be if Bella was with me.

My hand glittered as the sun hit it, casting rainbows throughout the room. I rested my head against the glass, gazing forlornly at the ground beneath me. Parked a few spaces away from Emmett’s Jeep was a beat up red truck.

I groaned inwardly.

Others were here, which meant we had to put up our human facade, hiding our true natures.  
“Edward!” Alice sang, bounding into the room.

I turned to her, taking a breath to berate her about not foreseeing the other guests.

Then it hit me.

The mouth watering scent of freesias, underlined with strawberries.

It was impossible not to recognize.

Bella was here.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

“Bella?” called Charlie through the closed door. I had been at this country house for only half a day, and I was wishing fervently for it to end. During the morning I had come up with a plan to avoid the Cullens. 

Come up with an awesome excuse to leave. 

Not the best admittedly, but the only solution I could see. I did not want to be confronted with the family that had abandoned me. More specifically I didn’t want to see him. It would hurt too much to even think of him, I didn’t think my heart could handle seeing him and his unloving gaze. 

Charlie entered the room, his phone in his hand. He ran his hand through his graying hair, clearly uncomfortable with whatever he was about to say.

“I gotta go back to Forks,” he told me. I kept my face blank as inwardly I jumped up and down. I could leave! “But you are staying here.” He continued. 

“But I’ll be on my own!” I whined like a little girl, knowing this was far from the truth. He held up a hand to tell me to be quiet.

“There are people here, and I think it would be good for you to make new friends. Your mother and Dr Gerandy agree with me on this.” He sighed at looked at me sadly. “I’ve called a taxi to pick me up; I’ll rent a car to get back to Forks. I’ll call you when I get there.” He left the room, and I stared after him, my mouth hanging open slightly.

“Oh Charlie,” I whispered, “How could you be so blind?”

EPOV

We were all in the Library, a place that Bella would find amazing. I smiled at the thought of her among all these books.

“So?” asked Emmett, “What’re we gonna do?” His thoughts were happy at the thought of seeing his little sister again.

“Leave?” Rosalie suggested. She didn’t care particularly, although she thought it would be better if I snapped out of my depression.

“No!” Alice squeaked. “Bella’s here! We have a chance to make things right!” Jasper nodded. I knew that be self inflicted depression was painful for him, and I didn’t want him to suffer.

“We should leave,” I said quietly. Carlisle looked at me, disbelief clear on his face.

“Could you?” he asked. “Could you honestly leave her here? You have a chance to make things right between you two again. To be happy Edward. For you both to be happy.” Esme nodded in agreement, remembering the times when Bella and I had been together, when the whole family had been content. 

I can feel her pain from here, Jasper informed me silently. I winced at his words. I can feel her sadness, grief, pain and even her guilt. But no hate. He added after a slight pause.

“She must know we are here by now,” Alice chimed in, “I want my best friend back Edward!” I knew she genuinely missed Bella, almost as much as I did. I looked around at my family and knew they wouldn’t budge. 

We wouldn’t be leaving until I spoke to Bella.

—X—

I heard Charlie break the news as I walked back to my room. I hid in a corner as he left, his thoughts on car prices and taxi fares. Bella’s room was next to mine I realised. A smile crept onto my face. I would be able to hear her sleep talk, something small that I had missed so dearly. 

I slipped into my room and lent on the wall nearest Bella, knowing it was the closest I could get to her right now. 

“Oh Charlie,” I heard her whisper. “How could you be so blind?”

A plan formed in my mind as I heard her shuffle about her room. Her voice had sounded hollow and pain filled. Her heart ached at the sound of it, knowing I was the cause.

Good plan, came Alice’s thoughts. It’ll work. I’m sure of it.

Thanks, I replied silently, as I waited for night to fall.

BPOV

Night fell swiftly here I observed. I hadn’t left my room at all. I was mentally exhausted, so I fell asleep as soon as the moon rose. I was scared of the nightmares, but I was just too tired to care. Tomorrow I had to face the Cullens, unless they avoided me, which I hoped they would.

A pair of pale strong arms held me close. I was surrounded by his sweet scent as I buried my head in his chest. I heard his melodious chuckle as his large hands softly stroked my hair. This was a good dream, one that I didn’t want to wake up from. I felt whole and content there, and my heart ached as the dream disappeared.

I woke in a room similar to my own. I thought I was still dreaming.

There at the foot of the bed was him.

He stood there, looking down at me as I tried to get my vocal chords to work.  
“Where am I?” I asked softly.

“My room,” he answered.

“Why?” I demanded. His old crooked grin formed on his perfect features, and my heart sped up at the sight of it. It was silly that I should still have this reaction when he didn’t love me. 

“Because I kidnapped you,”


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Bella just stared at me. Her hair was disheveled from sleep. The feel of her in my arms as she slept had been like I had been coming home. She had whispered my name in her sleep, her tiny hands clutching at my shirt. Her hair was soft and silky to touch, and I had to clench my fists to stop myself from touching her as she glared at me from the bed. She sighed and flopped back, her hands covering her eyes.

“Why?” she asked.

“So I could talk to you,” I replied honestly. She sat up minimally to look at me before lying down again.

“What if I don’t want to talk to you?” she replied. My heart sank. Jasper had been wrong, she did hate me. I stopped myself from thinking such thoughts and forced myself to speak lightly. I sat next to her and brushed her hair from her cheeks. She sat up in shock from my touch, a blush flared across her face.

“Then you will listen to me,” I told her, looking at her carefully. I gave her the crooked grin she loved so much and finished my sentence. 

“And I’m not letting you go anywhere until you do,”

BPOV

I just stared at him.

My angel, my Adonis, has kidnapped me and is holding me hostage in his room. It was such an Alice thing to do I almost laughed. I didn’t though. I just continued drinking him in with my eyes.

He sat next to me carefully, almost hesitantly.

“I don’t get to have a human moment?” I asked, trying to concentrate on anything other than the being of perfection sitting close enough to kiss. I could imagine myself leaning over and kissing his marble lips, morning breath and all. I could almost feel his hair as I thought about running my hands through it, entangling them in the coppery mess. I was sure that my emotions were shown clearly on my face, but if they did he ignored them and pointed to a pile of clothing with a toothbrush on a chair.

“Alice,” I muttered softly, earning a beautiful chuckle from Edward. I picked them up and entered the bathroom.

I dressed swiftly in the clothes Alice had left me, a pair of skinny jeans, and a light blue blouse. My throat constricted at the sight of it. Blue was Edward’s favourite colour on me, and because of that I hadn’t worn any since he had left. I took a deep breath and put it on before focusing on cleaning my teeth.

Brushing my teeth turned out to be a lengthy exercise. I devoted my entire attention to getting each and every tooth perfectly clean, trying desperately to think about anything but Edward. Brushing my teeth turned out to be mind numbingly boring so I went with that.

I’d almost succeeded when I felt cold arms wrap around my waist. I’d been so absorbed in my task that I hadn’t heard him enter. Not that I would have anyway; he always had been able to sneak up on me.

“I’d forgotten how long your human moments took,” he whispered softly in my ear. I shivered slightly at his cold breath, but ignored him as I spit the toothpaste into the sink and washed out my mouth. 

When I reached out for a sponge to wash my face I found one already stroking my cheeks. I watched Edward as he traced my face slowly with it, gently tracing my nose and lips, a look of tenderness clearly visible in his eyes. I sighed contentedly, leaning back in his arms, allowing myself this one moment to relish in having him near. I knew it would undoubtedly tear me apart later when he was no longer within my reach. My imagination whispered hopes and dreams that I knew were not going to exist in realities. I was another distraction, something to keep the boredom away.

But looking at his face as he dried my face softly, one hand lightly stroking my hair, I wanted to believe them. I wanted more than anything for him to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, to tell me he loved me, that it had been a mistake. I wanted it, no needed it, so badly that my chest ached, longing to be whole again, for Edward to pick up the pieces of my splintered heart, and patiently put it back together. 

I pulled myself back to reality as Edward dropped the towel on the side and guided me back to the main room. He made me lie on the bed as he spooned me. My arms reached around him instinctively, my body knowing how right it was as my mind screamed at me to stop, to not hurt myself further.

“Mmmm,” Edward sighed into my neck as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. “I’ve missed this so much,” 

His touch was intoxicating, his breath sweeter than honey. My hands hesitantly traveled up the smooth expanse of his back, electricity pulsing across my skin as I touched the bare skin of his neck. He raised his head and met my eyes, my hands firmly holding his head in place.

“Why are you doing this?” I demanded, sanity returning to me in a rush. I knew what the truth was, and I wasn’t going to let him play with me. I was not someone’s toy, a distraction for a rainy day. No matter how much my weak self begged to just lie in his arms I wouldn’t. 

“Because I want to,” was his reply. Anger shot through like fire. I was furious as I pushed at his arms. He let me go, hurt evident on his face. I scrambled off the bed, anger lending me the energy to break away from him, to avoid his gaze and stride to the door. 

I reached for the handle, but he was already there, blocking me from my escape. I glared up at him, the first angry tear escaping.   
“Move, Edward,” I practically growled.

“No,” he replied, undaunted by my anger. “I told you, I won’t let you leave until you listen to me,”

“Why the hell should I?” my anger exploded all at once, and once I started I couldn’t stop. “You made it perfectly clear that I was nothing more than a distraction, something for you to play with until you got bored. I was nothing but a toy to you, and you left me crying and broken in that god forsaken town as you gallivanted here and there not giving a damn. I turned into a zombie, and ended up befriending werewolves because they were the only ones who could protect me. You wounded me so deeply I have a scar that will never heal and you want me to listen to you? Are you so bored here that you feel the need to mess with me again? Was breaking me not enough? Do you want to completely shatter what is left of my life? Don’t just come back, expecting me to swoon over you at the slightest touch because that’s what I did before. You always said you would hurt me, that you’d kill me. Well guess what, Edward. You were right. I learned the hard way, but I know not to trust a word that comes out of your pretty mouth,”

I stalked into the bathroom, leaving him standing there, confusion and disbelief mingled with pain stamped across his face. 

I managed to close and lock the door, before breaking down and crying silently.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

Jasper was wrong. She hated me with all she had, and the only person I could blame was myself. I had thought I was saving her but all I had done was cause her more pain. I had broken all her trust, and now she wouldn’t believe a word I said.

My still heart ached with loss. How could I tell her I loved her when the mere sight of me had made her angry?

But before her torrent of anger, she had been my Bella. She had lain in my arms and touched my face, warming me skin with her flesh. She had been hesitant, but she hadn’t objected. Whenever I touched her she would relax against me, although somewhere deep in her eyes I could see flashes of pain and fear. She hated me, but her reactions to me were the same. Was it possible?

I could hear her in the bathroom, despite her attempt to stay silent. I could hear every catch of breath and every tear hitting the tile floor. I could hear her heart beat quicken and then slow, the most beautiful noise in the world. Unable to listen anymore I turned and left the room.

I wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes until I was inevitably found by an annoying pixie.

“How could you be so thoughtless!” she exploded before I even drew breath to speak. “You must have noticed how fragile she is! Then you go and are completely insensitive to her and make her angry! How is that supposed to make her trust you? Everything was fine until you started being a completely moronic jerk!”

“I know,” I replied quietly.

“Good.” She said in a completely satisfied tone. “Everyone is very annoyed at you. They want Bella back as much as you do, just tell her the truth for crying out loud.”

“I’m sorry,”

She nodded in superiority and walked away. Suddenly she started running. It wasn’t until I was thrown head first into a wall that I realized why.

Emmett.

He towered over me as I staggered upright from the Edward-shaped hole that was now in the wall. I wondered vaguely how we were going to explain it when Emmett lifted me off my feet by the front of my shirt.

“You made her cry!” he yelled. I could see he was in full overprotective big brother mode. It didn’t matter to him that I was his brother as well, I had made Bella cry, and that was all that mattered. His thoughts were angry, all of them questions or insults directed at me. Who needed words when you had a mind reader?

Why are you so stupid?

How are you going to fix this?

Stop being selfish. This isn’t just about you.

Why are you out here wallowing when you should be comforting her?

If you love her so much why are you always hurting her?!

He was so angry his rage was almost a living thing. His eyes burned with it, his body completely charged. He wanted nothing more than to tear me limb from limb right now.

“I don’t know” I finally answered. “I don’t know how to fix this. I don’t know why I’m an insensitive jerk. I don’t know how to comfort her, and I hurt her to keep her safe! How was I supposed to know what would happen? She’s human. She’s supposed to change and move on. To be normal!” 

By the end of my rant I was yelling, still dangling from Emmett’s grasp. Slowly he lowered me to the floor, the rage dying from his eyes. He stared at me for a long moment, unused to seeing so much emotion in me after so long of being numb.

“Go with your instincts,” he finally told me, “She doesn’t hate you. Why would she cry if she did? Just go with it and I’m sure everything will be fine.” 

“Thanks Emmett,” it was rare for him to be so serious, but when he was he was always right. He nodded, walking away from me silently, but warning me with his thoughts.  
Make her cry again and I will hand you over to Alice.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I lay on the bathroom floor, trying to suppress the memories Edward and brought alive again. The memories I had tried so hard to suppress, to hide, and to lock away. The feeling of his arms around me still clung to my skin. His beautiful laugh still kept me cocooned in a blanket of warmth. I wanted to let myself fantasize about him loving me, despite the pain I knew it would cause. But no matter how much I fought them, the images still came. I could envision us lying in the meadow, surrounded my beautiful flowers as he sparkled in the sun. I could imagine him telling me ‘I love you’ over and over, his lips brushing against my own. 

A knock on the door interrupted my imaginings. I was thankful and sad at the same time. Thankful that I had been saved from my own stupidity of allowing it, and sad that the beautiful fantasy had been broken, wrenched apart by reality.

“Bella?” Not Edward. “Can I come in?” Jasper.

I didn’t answer, hoping he would go away and let me wallow in self-pity. I heard him sigh and sit down against the closed door. He wasn’t leaving. We sat in silence, divided by the wall. 

“He loves you, you know,” he said eventually.

“He doesn’t. He told me I wasn’t good for him.” I whispered, knowing he would hear me anyway.

“But he still loves you,” he insisted. I shook my head frantically. I wouldn’t believe him, I couldn’t believe him. If I did it would tear me apart when it was proved to be false.

“He was lost without you,” Jasper continued, his voice penetrating my mind even though I covered my ears. “He wouldn’t even hunt without being prompted. He wouldn’t speak, listen to music. He stopped playing his piano. He just sat there,” 

“Why are you telling me this?” I murmured, standing slowly and resting my head against the door. 

“I can sense emotions remember? I can sense Edward’s pain and yours. It’s so sharp it’s like walking on glass shards,”

“That wouldn’t hurt you,” I reminded him. He laughed quietly.

“I’m trying to come up with a human equivalent,” he told me, laughter rich in his voice, before sobering up. “I caused all this; I’m trying to make it right,” 

I wrenched the door open sharply, causing Jasper to lose his balance. He stood quickly as I scowled up at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” I told him sharply. “Why on earth is this your fault? It’s no one’s fault but my own. I was the one who went to a house full of vampires even though I’m such a   
klutz something bad was bound to happen. Why should you feel guilty for my mistake? It’s ridiculous, pointless, and a complete waste of energy. I forgave you the moment it happened for crying out loud!”

A quiet chuckle from behind Jasper interrupted.

Edward stood in the doorway, his eyes alight with humor.

“She’s right Jasper,” he said, walking towards us. I fought the urge to back away and hide again. “It wasn’t your fault. I should of noticed you were feeling guilty and I’m sorry, but nothing that has happened was because of you. It was because of my mistakes.” 

He sounded so serious and sincere that Jasper nodded. I could see they were communicating silently. Part of me wished that Jasper was telling him off, but a paranoid part of me whispered about them plotting. That this was all a ruse, a distraction for all of them. Eventually Edward nodded and Jasper turned back to me.

“Remember what I said okay?” he told me, his amber eyes boring into my own. “It was good to see you again Bells,” 

He left then, leaving me alone with my destroyer.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

We stood facing each other, like cowboys on a standoff, minus the tumbleweed. I almost laughed at the image in my head, but didn’t has it was swiftly replaced by another one.  
Edward holding me in his arms as I slept, his chest my new favorite pillow.

I snapped out of it quickly as Edward took a step towards me. I instinctively moved back, shying from his presence. I regretted it immediately. Pain showed in his eyes and I was reminded of Jasper’s words.

He still loves you, you know.

Silence grew between us. It wasn’t like the comfortable ones we had once shared, the type of silence where nothing needs to be said, the type where you are allowed to exult in being in there presence. This silence was dead, stifling, the kind you will say anything to escape. I broke first.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have said all that,” 

My destroyer’s chuckle banished the silence, enveloping us both. 

“It’s alright,” he replied, moving towards me a little. I stayed still, desperate not to cause him pain. “I deserved every word you said,” 

I call him my destroyer, but listening to his harmonious voice I felt safe. Like my wounds were slowly healing. Perhaps this was how the devil lured others to their doom. Using a voice like velvet and eyes that burned with golden fire to distract you from the monster within. Whatever it was it worked, and I found myself sitting on the bed, gesturing for him to sit with me.

He sat far away from me, as if I would scorch him with a touch. I crossed my legs and faced him, taking in his beauty. No matter how many times I saw him, I would always be touched by it, always admire his marble perfection. I searched my mind for a topic before an uncomfortable silence grew again.

“How’s everyone been?” I asked eventually. Edward smiled at the question. Not his usual crooked grin, but a tight smile, more like a grimace than anything else.

“Miserable,” he replied, “Alice wouldn’t shop, Carlisle wouldn’t work, Esme wouldn’t do any designing, Rosalie wouldn’t go near the garage, and Emmett wouldn’t touch a single video game. Jasper would curl up in a ball somewhere to try and block everyone’s depression, as well as his own,” he never looked away from me once whilst telling me this, watching my reaction with his hypnotic eyes.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, unable to look away.

“Why?” 

“Because everyone was miserable,” I replied, adding I know how that feels in my mind.

Edward looked pained, as though he had read my thoughts, an impossibility that I was glad about. 

“How have you been?” Edward asked me suddenly. I just looked at him. “Stupid question,” he muttered.

I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped me. The laugh felt gloriously good, like feeling the first rays of sun after winter. A moment later his chuckle enriched the air. I found him sitting beside me. 

“Sorry,” he said when he saw me looking. He started to move away.

“No, it’s okay,” I laid my hand on his to stop him, reveling in the thrilling electricity that danced across my skin when I touched him. He smiled lightly, his fingers slowly entwining with mine. I yawned involuntarily. I didn’t sleep much nowadays, despite the peaceful night I had spent in Edward’s arms, so was constantly tired. Sleeping meant nightmares. 

A light chuckle filled my ears as Edward pulled me down beside him, his arms curling round me. I turned to him instinctively, out bodies fitting together perfectly. I felt safe there. 

Edward’s chest vibrated as he hummed an almost forgotten tune. I fell asleep then, like I had so many times. Safe in his arms as my lullaby filled my ears.

EPOV

Her soft breathing filled my ears as she buried her head against my chest. Her petite form fit perfectly in my arms, her face relaxing as sleep took her. I studied her as she slept, just like I had done for so many sleepless nights, watching her dream as night fell. Dark shadows ringed her eyes, a stark contrast on her pale face. A frown creased her forehead as she dreamed, her mouth forming a slight pout. 

She had wanted me close to her. She had held my hand. And now she lay in my arms. My heart felt elated at the simplest contact, sparks racing across my skin where it came into contact with her warmth. 

“I don’t want a dog called Mike, Charlie,” 

A slight chuckle escaped me. I had missed her sleep talking, a chance for a glimpse into her walled mind, although it irked me that she dreamed of Mike. She shifted slightly, moving closer to me. 

A whimper escaped her. She started to shake, her entire body quivering in my arms. I stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to comfort her, but the sound of my voice only made it worse.

“Edward,” her voice was filled with pain, and I winced at the thought that I was hurting her even in her dreams. 

“Don’t go, please Edward,” she begged, whimpered and pleaded over and over, no matter how many times I told her I was here, that I wasn’t going anywhere. I hummed her lullaby frantically, desperate to disperse the nightmare. It worked a little, her muscles relaxing slightly before her eyes flew open, searching for me in the dark.

“Don’t go,” she pleaded, no longer asleep but wide awake. Her eyes searched mine for the answer. She was so scared, her heart beating at a rapid rate. The nightmare had terrified her, ripped open every wound I had inflicted on her. Now she voiced what only her subconscious had dared to beg alone in the dark. Her hands grasped tightly at my shirt, desperate for security.

“I won’t leave,” I told her, hugging her to my chest, stroking her hair. “I’m here to stay, I promise,”

“Don’t make promises you have no intention of keeping,” she said after a minute, lifting her head to meet my eyes. “You promised to stay with me before, but you broke that promise.” Her eyes filled with tears, “Why do you always make promises you won’t keep?”

My dead heart ached to see her pain filled gaze. I wiped the tears away softly with my thumb.

“I’m keeping this promise,” I said, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Why? Guilt?” she pressed, her eyes never wavering from my own, searching for the truth.

“No,” I whispered, laying my head against her own, “Because I love you,”


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

Edward just said he loves me. My heart swelled with joy and relief, before the pain and grief battened it down with a ferocious force. No matter how real his presence felt, there could only be one possible explanation for such a statement.

“I’m dreaming,” I told him, watching his eyes widen and then a mischievous smirk creep across his face. He opened his mouth to speak but I steamrolled on, “This is nothing more than an elaborate and convoluted fantasy created by my subconscious.”

“Are your dreams usually this vivid?” He injected.

“No.” I admitted, “So maybe I’m in a coma. I did fall off the motorbike the other day. Maybe that’s it,” I refused to believe that what he said could be real. I babble on until a crushing force made me stop.

His marble lips moved with mine, his arms tightening around me, hands splayed across my back, forcing me closer. His lips, so cold and yet soft as petals, moved with such force I had to respond. 

I hit him.

It wasn’t the response he wanted, nor the one I wanted to give, but self-preservation gave me the strength to do it. I couldn’t trust what he said anymore, I had told him that. He had left me only one option with that kiss. I didn’t hurt him, he didn’t even flinch, but his grip had loosened considerably, giving me what I wanted most.

I escaped while he still lay frozen in shock. 

I blinked at the hallway outside, mouth opening in shock when I recognized it. He was right next to the room I had been in. I stormed away, muttering curses to whatever higher power that found my pain amusing. I preferred anger to hurt. Anger chased away all other emotions, letting me have a few minute without pain ripping through me. It only ever lasted a few minutes though. 

I could never stay angry with Edward. Never hate him. Never be annoyed. Whenever he did something that should anger me thoroughly I forgave him in moments. I love him unconditionally, and there is no way to change that.

I hadn’t paid attention as I walked, my mind so firmly wrapped up with thoughts of Edward I didn’t notice when I came to a standstill in front of a large door. Curiosity getting the better of me I opened it, stepping hesitantly into the room. 

I gasped in wonder.

Shelf after shelf of books lined the entire room. It was like a maze, one that I could spend eternity in, getting lost in fantastical worlds of happy endings.  
I wandered through the shelves without purpose, longing to touch just one book, to open it and see the pages filled with words come to life before my eyes. I hadn’t read since Edward had left me. I walked further, my eyes seeing the familiar authors of the classics until they rested on one title.

Wuthering Heights.

I stood and stared at it, remembering all the lazy afternoons I had spent reading it. And most of all trying to explain why it’s such a good book to Edward. My fists clenched as I tried to dispel the memory.

“Bella?”

The musical voice echoed throughout the silent library. I spun to see the owner, only to be attacked by a speeding blur. 

“I missed you so much!” Alice sobbed, her arms wrapped firmly round me. I hugged her back, tears welling in my own eyes.

“I missed you too,” I murmured, unable to stop the tears from flowing freely. Suddenly she pulled back, eyeing me critically.

“When was the last time you got some decent sleep?” she demanded, taking offense from the dark circles that were constantly present.

“Four months ago,” I whispered. She pulled me back for another bone crushing hug.

“I’m so so sorry. I had no idea what leaving would do to you, but Edward insisted and I couldn’t contact you at all.” She started to sob again, and I rubbed soothing circles into her back, trying desperately to calm her.

Eventually she did calm down, and we sat on the floor facing each other, talking about inane things. It felt good to see Alice again. She was my best friend, and losing her and almost hurt as much as losing Edward.

“Thanks, for talking to Jasper,” she said suddenly, “he really needed the talking to.” I nodded mutely, Jasper’s words playing in my head once again.

He loves you, you know.

That was all it took. 

Within seconds Alice was holding me in her arms as I sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed my back and whispered soothing words as I broke down completely, crying every tear I had and ruining her top.

“I’m sorry,” I sniffled, finally pulling away and wiping my eyes.

“It’s fine Bella,” she assured me, her golden eyes radiating compassion. We sat in silence for a while, both of us searching for something to say.

“How do you have girl talk if you’re not talking?” said an irritated voice above us. 

Rosalie’s beautiful face glared at us, and Alice started to laugh.

“I was waiting for you to get here,” she replied, “I think it will take both of us to get this one on the right track,”

“Just like the other one?”

“Yes, but we don’t need to use any…stimulus on this one,” 

“Speaking of that one, thanks for leaving me to finish up,” Rosalie grinned wickedly, “But that one is now quite repentant.”

Alice cackled. Well, in a human it would have been a cackle, but Alice’s wind chime voice turned it into gentle music, rather than a harsh sound. Their confusing exchange was lost on me, but I was even more confused when Rosalie sat next to me, assessing my appearance with a critical glance.

“What did he do?” she asked finally, a note of fierceness creeping into her voice. I knew who she meant by he but that didn’t stop me from playing dumb.

“What do you mean?” I asked, fooling no one.

“Edward.” Alice replied shortly, “What did he do that got you in such a state?”

“The truth.” Rosalie injected, “tell us everything,” 

Their gazes were frighteningly frank and clear. I couldn’t lie to them, I had to let it all out, even if I broke down yet again.

“He left,” I began. “He lied. He kissed me. He made promises. He saved me. He helped me. He spoke to me. He touched me. He helps me sleep. He looks at me. He makes me feel safe. He broke me. He destroyed me. He abandoned me. He took away my best friend. He made me want to hate him. He’s impossible to hate.” I paused, the allegations against him coming quickly, “he became my whole world” my voice broke at the end, but no tears fell. I had no more tears to give.

Rosalie touched my hand hesitantly, reaching out to me, something I thought would never happen.

“How do you feel about him Bella?”

I stared at her open mouthed. I never thought that Rosalie would ever be part of such a conversation, but she was, and she was looking at me with the look of a caring older sister, the one who wants to make sure her baby sis chooses the right man. 

“I love him,” I breathed. It was one thing that had never changed. No matter how hurt, grief-stricken or broken I had become, that undeniable fact remained. I loved him with my entire heart, but that heart was endangered from getting ripped to shreds over and over by Edward’s velvet voice.

Alice made sounds of approval, before interrogating me about what exactly had happened that resulted in me escaping to the library.

“Then what?” Alice asked eagerly when I told her about his promise and confession.

“He kissed me,” I replied shakily, my mind still struggling to dispel the memory.

“So why are you here?” interrupted Rosalie, “Why aren’t you making out with lover boy right now?”

“I hit him,” I whispered. Alice laughed delightedly, whilst Rosalie grabbed my hand, checking it for injuries.

“You idiot!” she exclaimed when she was satisfied my hand was fine, “What if you had hurt your hand!” 

“But she didn’t Rose,” Alice said gently, laughter still bubbling forth from her eyes. “More importantly,” she continued, turning to me with a stern expression, “why did you hit him?”

“I couldn’t believe him,” I replied honestly, “he’s lied and broken so many promises that I just can’t trust him, no matter how much I love him,” I felt sad as I voiced this fact. How do you trust someone who broke you so harshly? I didn’t have the answer, and from the looks on their faces Alice and Rosalie didn’t either.

Rosalie sighed.

“Honestly what is with that boy?” she muttered distractedly before saying, “Bella, when Edward left, he broke too. Maybe-”

“Rose!” Alice exclaimed, grabbing her arm and dragging her to her feet, “We gotta go!” 

“Why?” she asked

“Because Emmett’s about to do something very stupid!” Alice said quickly, before speaking at a speed no human could understand. Rosalie nodded, and they both left hastily, but not before calling bye to me. They practically ran out the room, leaving me dazed and confused, trying to work out what had happened.

I didn’t have long to wait to figure out why. 

Not two minutes after they left, Edward appeared.


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

I followed Alice’s thoughts to the library. I had to see Bella again, to explain. If anything I had to convince her of my love for her, even if it wasn’t returned. My encounter with my siblings had convinced me of that. I shuddered slightly and forced myself to think of other matters, like Bella’s smooth skin, her wavy hair…

….and the way her plump lips form a small ‘o’ of surprise whenever I creep up on her.

She sat in the middle of the library, surrounded by shelves of books, her eyes totally fixated on me. She stood slowly, never taking her eyes off me. 

“Emmett’s not about to do something stupid, is he?” was her only greeting. I gave her her crooked grin she loved so much, and heard her heartbeat quicken.

“No he’s not,” I confirmed, walking closer to her, “but stop trying to change the subject.”

“Then what do you want to talk about?” she asked seriously.

“Us,” I replied, rushing on before she could interrupt, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you back in my room, but I couldn’t think of any other way to convince you. What you said to me before was completely right, I have broken promises, and nothing I do or say will fix that.” She watched me unwaveringly, waiting to hear what I have to say before escaping.

“But Bella, I only broke them to keep you safe,” at that she began to interrupt, but I spoke over her, “I truly thought that keeping away from you, giving you the chance to live a happy human life was what best for you. I thought that protecting you like that would keep you safe.  
But I was wrong, Bella. So very wrong. Seeing you again convinced me of that. I saw I had torn away your happiness, and there is nothing I want more than to help put you back together again.” She remained completely still as I scooted closer, taking her hands in my own.

“I love you so much, Bella. Please forgive me for my complete foolishness,”

She didn’t speak, her eyes just stared into my own, searching for some lie. Her hands were limp in my grasp, and the color had completely drained from her face. I couldn’t tell if I had scared her or if she was so angry there was nothing she could do. 

“Please don’t hate me,” I finally begged, unable to take her silence any longer. “Please, please don’t hate me,” I wouldn’t be able to take it if she did. I bowed my head, waiting for her judgment on me. It felt like my own execution, I would most likely die, but somewhere deep inside there was a glimmer of hope still praying for a pardon.

“I don’t hate you,” she whispered finally. I raised my head to find her clear brown eyes, hope transparent on my face.

“You don’t?” I breathed, relief clear in my voice. She shook her head sadly.

“I should, but I can’t.” She told me finally, “I’ve never been able to hate you,” she stopped and looked at me for a moment, “but I can be annoyed at you.” I looked at her in fear. I had never feared her more than in this moment, she was my whole world and in this moment she could completely reject me.

“Edward Anthony Cullen!” she said sternly, slipping her hands from my grip and placing them either side of my face. “You are completely ridiculous. Leaving me to keep me safe has absolutely no logic. I’m a danger magnet remember? I could have fallen in front of a bus or died a thousand other times. The only reason I’m here today is because of you. If it wasn’t for you and your family I would have died long ago. You’re as bad as Jasper! Feeling guilty for something that isn’t your fault. I always knew there was a chance of me getting hurt the moment I fell in love with you, so why you two feel the need to blame yourselves is completely ridiculous!” she was working herself up into a temper, her tirade gaining more and more speed as she spoke.

Hey! Interrupted Jasper’s thought at Bella’s comparison, surprising a chuckle from me.

“It’s not a laughing matter!” she scowled.

“It’s not?” I couldn’t help from contradicting her.

“No!” she cried. “I’m trying to tell you I still love you!”

That was all the encouragement I needed. Without thinking of any consequences I leant forward and captured her lips with my own.

BPOV

“No!” I cried, frustrated, “I’m trying to tell you I still love you!”

Within the second of my confession his lips had crashed into my own. His movements were forceful yet tender, his sweet breath tingling across my skin. His large hands swept my hair gently from my face, his lips never stopping their assault on my mouth. This time I couldn’t stop myself. He’d said he loved me, and I said I loved him. I couldn’t find the lie in his confession, nothing but truth. So I allowed myself to react properly this time. 

I wrapped my hands in his hair, feeling how soft it was, pulling him closer. His arms tightened round me as my lips moved with his. When we had to stop so I could breathe he began kissing my cheeks, my forehead, and my neck. It was like he was committing as much of me to memory as he could, as though I would disappear in a single puff of wind.

Not that I wasn’t doing the same. My hands left his hair and began tracing his face, his arms, his chest. Our touches and kisses were tinged with desperation, as if we had been drowning without each other. 

All too soon he drew back. I reached for him unconsciously, but he gathered me in his arms without a word. He held me gently, humming my lullaby softly. I felt safe there, my own personal haven. Before I knew it my eyelids were drooping, and drowsiness overtook me. His arms held me gently as I grasped the front of his shirt tightly, before sleep took me completely.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I surfaced from sleep slowly, waking in Edward’s cold embrace something I wanted to savor and remember for the rest of time. I opened my eyes hesitantly, to find Edward’s amber eyes gazing into my own. A quick look around told me that we had ended up back in Edward’s room. His mouth quirked into a half-grin, and I knew I must look a mess. A mischievous glint entered his eyes, and he leaned down, his lips touching mine softly, holding back enough to make me come to him. I pressed myself against him, reveling in the sensation of his lips against mine, tasting his sweet breath. 

“You don’t think you’re dreaming right?” he grinned, when we broke away so I could breathe. I was beginning to hate my need for oxygen.

“My imagination’s not that good,” I said, before his lips met mine again. This time I was the one to pull away, suddenly realizing that, without a doubt, I definitely had morning breath.

“Human moment?” I asked timidly, not wanting to leave. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was nearly 11. I hadn’t slept that long for months.

His chuckle wrapped me in velvet as I disentangled myself from his arms. I slipped into the bathroom, thankful that there was a pile of clean clothes sitting on the counter. I showered contentedly, remembering the first time I had showered whilst Edward waited patiently. I remembered the anticipation to be with him again, the anxiety of being away from him, and the icy fear that he might not be there when I returned. I pushed that thought away with others, the headiness of his touch, the burning of his kisses. 

I stepped out of the shower and dried hurriedly, dressing with the same fervor. I brushed my teeth thoroughly, not because I wanted to forget like yesterday, but because I wanted to make sure the morning breath was without a doubt gone. My hair was unmanageable, so I tied it swiftly into a pony tail. I took a deep breath before going back to Edward.

He was exactly where I had left him, just like he had been then. Now that he was here, now that I knew he loved me, my mind and heart had finally allowed me to remember. 

Remember every tiny little thing that he had ever said or done, each one was imprinted deeply inside me. Like a giant painting that I had hidden from sight, now I had a chance to rediscover its beauty and wonder.

I sat next to him on the bed, and he reached out to wrap his arms around me. I relaxed against him, the coldness of his chest seeping into my back. He stroked my hair as we sat in silence. I moved slightly, angling my head to see his face. He was staring down at me, his eyes holding tenderness and love. He leaned down to kiss me, and I reached for him eagerly.

My stomach complained.

I ducked my head in embarrassment, my face reddening. Edward laughed and released me, getting off the bed gracefully. 

“Breakfast time, I think,” he said, still chuckling quietly. I huffed and clambered out of bed, crossing my arms across my chest.

“It’s not that funny you know,” I told him snippily, heading for the door. He beat me there of course, holding the door open for me before I had taken two steps across the room. I shook my head at him as I passed him, earning another laugh. 

As we walked down the hall, Edward reached out as if to take my hand, but pulled back. I stopped, causing him to stop as well. I looked at his hand; still half outstretched, and reached out to it with my own hand. Edward watched it like it was some kind of strange new animal. I smiled gently, and took his hand in my own. The tension dissipated from his body, his face relaxing into a smile. It hurt me to see that he still thought I might reject him, might turn and run.

“I don’t hate you, Edward,” I told him softly, wrapping my fingers around his hand tightly, never wanting to let go.

He opened his mouth to reply, but I was swept up in a large hug from behind. 

“BELLA!” Emmett yelled joyously, spinning around with me.

“Impeccable timing,” Edward said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, but he was smiling at his bear of a brother.

“But Eddie I wanted to see Bella!” Emmett complained, pouting. He was still spinning, not to mention cutting off most of my air supply, and my head was beginning to complain.

“Emmett?” I gasped, black spots dancing across my vision, “can’t…breathe,” I was dropped abruptly, my knees giving way beneath me. 

“EMMETT!” roared Edward furiously as I struggled to stand. My head stopped spinning and I managed to take in the scene before me:

Edward chasing Emmett, as Emmett dodged him and pulled childish faces at him. 

I couldn’t help but laugh, which drew Edward’s attention back to me. He crouched down in front of me as I giggled helplessly.

“Bella, love?” he asked anxiously, “are you okay?” I nodded, trying desperately to control my laughing. Despite his concerned expression Edward couldn’t help but smile at me, 

Emmett joining me in the hysterics. 

Eventually I could breathe again, and my stomach reminded me that I was hungry. Emmett looked at Edward disapprovingly.

“When was the last time she ate Edward?” 

Edward had the grace to look embarrassed as I answered.

“When I got here,”

Emmett tutted as Edward helped me to my feet. 

“First you make her cry, and then you starve her!” he accused, “can’t you do anything right?” he looked at Edward critically, “or do I need to hand you over to Alice again?”

Edward blanched at the possibility and shook his head violently. 

We made it to the dining area without incident, although Emmett kept up a constant stream of conversation, telling me all about his latest video game, or the fight he and Jasper got into the other day. Listening to him talk, I realized just how much I’d missed all of them.

As Edward opened the door for me, he was knocked aside by a squealing pixie.

“I knew it! I knew it!” she squealed, jumping up and down, “I knew you two would work it all out eventually!”

“Of course you did, you’re psychic,” I smiled as she bounced in front of me. 

“What took you so long?” she asked, scowling at Edward.

“It’s because they’re both idiots, you know that,” Emmett said over my shoulder.

“Because you aren’t the one who insisted that ducks couldn’t fly?” Edward said, raising an eyebrow. Emmett looked affronted at the accusation.

“Of course not!” he protested, pointing across the hall “It was Jasper!” 

“You wish man,” called Jasper, from where he was sitting with Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie.

I smiled when I saw them, I couldn’t help it. They were my family after all. We walked over to them, Alice dancing around us. Emmett sat with Rosalie, whilst Edward and I drifted   
over to the kitchen doors. I made myself breakfast, laughing as Edward crinkled his nose at some of the ingredients. I couldn’t see his problem with cocoa pops, I really couldn’t. 

We walked back to them and sat down, Esme gripping me in a one armed hug.

“Welcome back Bella,” Carlisle said from Esme’s other side.

“Thanks,” I said shyly, a blush coloring my cheeks. 

Edward wouldn’t let go of my hand as I ate. All around us everyone was talking, laughing, a tangible joy filling the air. It was like none of them had really smiled in a long time.   
When I had finished, Edward stood, taking me with him. Everyone smiled and waved as we left them, their eyes shining with happiness. Edward led me through the house until we reached a door that reached outside. He opened it to reveal the fields I had seen from my window, the sun basking them in a warm light.

He tugged my hand and we walked into the light, his sun glittering like diamonds, casting rainbows into the sun soaked air. We walked until we were quite far from the house, in a quiet place not unlike the meadow. 

We lay down together, the grass flattening beneath us. Edward held me in his arms loosely, whilst I traced patterns on his glistening skin.

“I missed this,” I murmured quietly.

“Missed what?” he asked just as softly. I turned in his arms to face him, cupping his face in my hands.

“I missed seeing you glitter in the sunlight, your golden eyes, touching your beautiful hair. I missed hearing you laugh, seeing you smile, and feeling your hand in mine. I missed you holding me as I slept, humming my lullaby, and laughing at me in the morning because of my sleep talking. I missed talking to you, holding you, kissing you; I missed watching your eyes darken, even though it meant you had to leave me soon. I missed -“ 

My sentence was cut off as his lips met mine, his cool breath filling my mouth, the touch of his lips dominating my senses. My heart rate sped up as the kiss went on, and Edward broke it by chuckling.

“I missed that sound,” he told me, placing his hand over my heart. “I missed hearing it speed up when I was near, the way a blush would blossom across your cheeks at a single comment. I missed the warmth of your skin, and the sweetness of your scent. I missed weaving my hands through your hair. I missed holding your hand, trying to find out what you were thinking, even though it was so frustrating. I missed holding you as you slept, listening to you say my name as you dreamed.” 

He laid gentle kisses on my face, his cool breath fanning me against the sun. tears flowed down my cheeks, and he kissed them away softly. 

We lay there all afternoon, talking lazily as the sun drifted over head. When it finally got dark we went back inside so I could eat. My stomach had started complaining again. The dining area was unsurprisingly empty when we got there. I ate quickly, Edward watching me constantly. When I was finished I washed up, feeling bad that I hadn’t done it earlier. Edward followed me, sitting down and watching my movements, like a man who had only just seen the sun. when I was done, he took my hand silently and led me through the quiet hallways to his room. We lay down in his bed, arms wrapped around each other again.

It was peaceful there. Safe. We spoke in quiet voices, neither of us willing to break the tranquility that had settled around us like a blanket.

My eye lids fluttered and fought to stay open, but Edward noticed and began to hum my lullaby quietly, adding to my drowsiness. I knew it was a losing battle to stay awake, so I did the only thing I could. I gripped Edward’s shirt tightly in my hands and snuggled against him, before sleep overtook me completely.  
—X—

He wasn’t there when I woke up. I lay perfectly still on the bed, unwilling to face the world without Edward beside me.

Something in the room had woken me, but it wasn’t Edward. He wasn’t where he was when I had fallen asleep. He had disappeared. Fear clawed at me, my heart, so recently put together again, quivered with uncertainty. 

He wouldn’t leave me. 

He promised.

I told myself that stubbornly, forcing myself to sit up and face whoever had woken me.

“Glad to see you’re awake,” said the stranger at the foot of the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

 

The woman at the foot of the bed was a vampire. That I was sure about.

Her hair was strawberry blonde, her face was beautiful and she had amber colored eyes.

I just didn’t know who she was.

“So you’re the human that my Edward is so smitten with,” she sneered, setting my teeth on edge with her use of the word my. I felt like snarling at her.

But in my human state it wouldn’t be very impressive, so I just glared at her. 

She sniffed at my appearance, obviously dismissing me as plain.

She moved around the bed and grabbed my arm, dragging me to my feet. A glance at the clock told me it was still nighttime, and I was immediately irritated that this woman had disturbed my sleep. 

“Where are we going?” I asked as she dragged me from the room.

“You are going to disappear,” she snapped. “You are going to disappear so that I may comfort Edward and finally earn his love.”

I felt afraid at her words. Not because she was talking about my death, but because she spoke of Edward’s love for me dying with me. I felt sad that I felt so insecure around him, because I knew that such a thing would hurt him. 

The woman’s pace quickened, and I had to jog to keep up with her.

“Bella?”

Rosalie was in front of us, her hands on hips, taking in the strange woman and me.

“Tanya, where are you going with Bella?” she asked frostily. Tanya’s grip on my wrist tightened as she turned to speak to Rose.

“Nowhere, Rose, Bella and I were just going for a walk,” she answered sweetly. I looked at Rosalie and mouthed two words.

Help me.

She must have seen, because her eyebrows met with an almost audible snap.

“So why is Bella afraid?” she demanded, taking a step nearer.

“Because one of her friends is angry as she doesn’t know why,” Tanya replied in that same sugary voice.

“Don’t patronize me, bitch,” Rosalie snarled. “Let go of Bella now!”

Tanya dropped my arm, and I took a few steps backwards.

I tripped of course.

Strong arms caught me. I turned to see Edward and relief filled me. Behind him stood the rest of his family, all wearing various frowns. 

“What are you doing here Tanya?” Carlisle asked quietly.

“I came to meet Bella,” she said brightly, “I didn’t realize my presence would cause such anger,” 

She said it so sadly it very believable. Maybe they would have believed it if Alice hadn’t have spoken up.

“Why did I see you trying to kill Bella?” she said it quietly, but her words set off a cacophony of snarls. Edward held me tightly to his chest as he growled with them.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Alice. Why would I kill Bella?” her doe eyes battered in Edward’s direction, turning her back to Rosalie. 

“I can hear what you’re thinking,” Edward told her harshly, “and trust me Tanya, that will never happen. I would die with her, because she is everything to me. I will never love you,   
Tanya, because Bella is my everything,” 

Tears crept into my eyes at his words, and I felt such shame for doubting him. 

Tanya snarled and leapt at us, her beautiful face contorting into a mask of rage.

Emmett caught her before she got near us. Jasper went to help him, and Tanya writhed in their grip, trying to escape them. Her lithe body twisted, trying to lunge, but they kept their grip on her firm. Both looked to Carlisle for instructions, but it was Esme who spoke.

“You’ve outworn your welcome here, Tanya.” She said, her voice as frosty as a cold winter’s morning, “Boys, take her outside and make sure she leaves,” she turned away from her, coming towards me. Anger radiated from her every pore, like a lioness protecting her cubs. She reached out to me, and I gave her an awkward hug, because Edward wouldn’t let go of me. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said to me and Edward, “I rang Tanya when I found out you were here, Bella. I was just so sure you and Edward would be together again that I called her. I never thought she would so something like this. I’m so sorry,”

“It’s alright Esme,” Edward told her as I nodded my head, “It’s not your fault,”

“No,” Alice concurred, “It’s Tanya’s for being such a stupid slut.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Rosalie agreed, coming over to us.

“You two should go back,” Carlisle said softly, “Bella needs to sleep,” Edward nodded, and lifted me up into his arms bridal style. I started to protest as he walked away, but he stubbornly refused to let me go. 

I drifted into a doze as he walked, but woke as he placed me gently on the bed.

“Don’t go,” I whimpered, remembering the fear of waking up without him. 

“I won’t,” he assured me, holding me in his arms.

“Why’d you go?” I asked sleepily.

“Carlisle wanted to speak to me about something Alice saw,” he replied quietly, his velvety voice caressing my skin, “I thought you wouldn’t wake up, I’m sorry for scaring you.”

I laughed softly, “You’re always apologizing. It’s okay Edward,” 

I seized his shirt once more though.

Just to be sure.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

 

I was happy.

The feeling rushed through me continuously, bursting forth in the form of laughter and smiles. 

It was like living on sunshine. 

I was secure in my love for Edward, and I knew he would love me forever. Any doubt of that fact had been chased away by his behavior towards Tanya.

I had my family again. Alice and Rosalie to talk to about things I couldn’t with Edward. Emmett to make me laugh. Jasper to talk about books and to be my friend. Carlisle and Esme were my second pair of parents. They all loved me and I loved them.

It was like living on sunshine.

It was Wednesday and everything was bathed in that happy glow. Edward and I had been outside in the sun, and when we came back we were laughing like hyperactive school children. 

I tripped as I walked, laughter not helping my coordination, but just this once Edward didn’t catch me. I picked myself and turned to him, then followed the direction of his gaze.

Glaring at us was a very purple faced Charlie.

Even the sunniest of days has clouds.


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV  
“Dad will you just listen to me?” I pleaded for the umpteenth time.   
But Charlie just ignored me, his movements made quick and sharp by rage. He tossed my clothes into my suitcase, not heeding their crumpled state. He slammed the lid shut and picked it up from the chair it had been on. He grabbed by elbow as he passed me, dragging me with him despite my begging for him to stop.   
My arm hurt in his too tight grip, but his silent anger hurt even more.  
When Edward and I had entered his puce colored face had let me know just how livid he was. I had expected him just let rip right there and then, but he didn’t. He did the worst thing possible.   
He dragged me away from Edward.  
And Edward didn’t stop him.  
We reached the front door and Charlie burst through it into the sunshine, where the Cullen’s couldn’t follow. The sun that had seemed like such a blessing had now become my enemy. Charlie tossed the bags in my beloved truck and pushed me roughly into the cabin.   
He wouldn’t let me drive.  
Instead he told me gruffly to put my seatbelt on as he peeled away from the house at a speed that I was sure would be unhealthy for my truck. He seemed to realize it too, because he slowed down almost immediately.   
We were on the highway back to Forks when he began to talk.  
“How could you do this Bella?” he began in his rage filled voice. I have never feared Charlie. But in that enclosed space of the truck with his rage, I began to fear him. It wasn’t a nice feeling. A daughter is not supposed to fear their father.  
“How could you just let him back in your life Bella? After all he’s done? He turned you into a zombie, a lifeless person with absolutely nothing. What did he do? Say he loves you and will never leave you? Bella, how could you be so stupid? He’s a hormonal teenage boy who’ll say anything to get in your pants! He’ll love you and leave you, you silly girl!”  
“How do you know that?” I yelled back, “What do you know about Edward, Dad? Nothing. That’s how much you know. Nothing,”  
“I don’t need to Bella,” he retorted furiously, “All I need to know is what he did to you. That’s it. He left you like that and then crawls back like the slug he is! I will not let him do that to you again!”   
I tuned out the rest of what he said.  
I didn’t want to hear what insults he spewed about Edward. He knew nothing, and that was what his insults meant to me.  
Besides, following us a few cars behind was a very distinctive Volvo.  
—X—  
We arrived in Forks around twilight.  
I got out of the truck without speaking to Charlie. I wanted nothing to do with him at that moment. I just ran to my room, regardless of Charlie yelling at me. It was a miracle I didn’t trip.  
I slammed the bedroom door shut behind me, dragging the desk chair across the room, securing the room with it, making it impossible to open.   
I lay in my bed and sobbed. I was away from Edward again, and that distance threatened to tear me apart. A pair of ice cold arms wrapped around me, comforting me, and making me safe from Charlie’s hot fury.  
EPOV  
We had been living on sunshine for so long, I had forgotten that there were clouds in every sky.   
When Charlie had arrived I had been shocked into stillness, my reactions so slow I could save Bella from falling. Her face had held such fear when she saw him and his anger filled eyes.   
Fury had gripped me as Charlie dragged her away, but Carlisle cautioned me with his thoughts.  
No, Edward. You will only make matters worse.  
So I had lay in the bed Bella and I had shared, smothering my face with her pillow, inhaling her scent. I listened to Bella plead with her Father, and wince in pain when he grabbed her arm. I listened to her protests as she was dragged away from me. My heart wrenched in two as I forced myself still, forced myself not to help her, to let my angel be taken from me. I knew that Charlie would be returning, Alice had seen it, but I hadn’t thought it would be so soon. If I had known then I would have prepared Bella, told her, let her know I wouldn’t leave her to face him alone. Instead I had to curl up and listen as she was taken from me.  
I left as soon as I could no longer hear the roar of her decrepit truck.  
No one stopped me as I ran out to the Volvo.   
They had beaten me there.  
As I reached the car, Rosalie and Emmett sped away, showering me with gravel. Carlisle and Esme weren’t far behind them. I sprinted to the Volvo, noting that Jasper and Alice were already in the back seat.   
Hurry Edward! Alice thought-yelled as I sped away, recklessly overtaking my family in my need to get to Bella.   
It wasn’t until I got to the highway that I saw her truck. I slowed and always stayed a few cars behind, constantly keeping her in my sight.   
I ditched the car as soon as we arrived at the house in Forks.   
I followed the familiar path to Bella’s room to find her sobbing alone. My heart ached to see her so hurt.   
I gathered her in my arms, and wrapped my love around her like a blanket that will keep her safe from all troubles.


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV  
Edward held me throughout my crying. He never complained I was ruining his shirt, or get impatient with my constant tears. He rubbed my back in soothing circles whilst his other arm held me tightly to his chest.  
This was the Edward my Father didn’t see.  
The kind, sweet, unselfish gentleman who loved me unconditionally.  
When my sobs slowed, and my tears stopped, Edward kissed me lightly on my forehead, still holding me to his chest.   
“Can we go to the meadow?” I whispered into his chest.  
He didn’t say anything, just picked me up off the bed and tossed me onto his back. He paused only to seize a blanket before leaping out the window.  
He hit the ground running. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, taking in his delicious scent. In minutes we arrived at the meadow. He placed the blanket on the cool grass, before laying me down onto it. He didn’t speak as he wrapped it around me, protecting me from the coldness of the night and of his skin, as as soon as he was finished me gathered me in his arms again.  
We just lay there in the tranquility of the meadow, watching the stars dance overhead.  
“I won’t leave you, love,” Edward murmured softly into my hair. “I made a promise, and I’m keeping it,”  
I snuggled against him “I know,” I whispered back, reaching up to kiss his chin.   
“Ready to go back?” he asked when I started to fall asleep. I nodded sleepily, caught in that place between sleeping and waking.   
The run back to Charlie’s was swift, and before I could register what was happening, I was being placed gently on my bed. I opened my eyes drowsily to see Edward stepping away.  
“Stay,” I ordered in my sleep filled voice.   
His rich chuckle filled the air as he lay beside me, laying a chaste kiss on my lips.  
“Sleep, my love,” he whispered as I buried my head against his cold chest, “all will be better in the morning,”


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV  
Edward left when Charlie began to wake. He didn’t want to, but I’d insisted that he go. I wanted a chance to talk to Charlie on my own, to convince him that Edward is the best thing for me. Edward had left, but I was sure he was waiting nearby. I made Charlie breakfast, trying desperately to calm my nerves.  
It didn’t work.  
What had seemed a brilliant idea with Edward in the room suddenly wasn’t so brilliant.  
As Charlie got ready to face the day I managed to control the shakes enough to make eggs without covering myself in oil. I was serving them up when he entered the kitchen.   
“Morning Dad!” I said, keeping my voice cheerful.  
“Morning, Bells,” he replied gruffly. He eyed me suspiciously as I moved around, finishing his breakfast.  
“Here you go,” I chirped, placing the plate on the table. He looked at me critically before shrugging and tucking in.  
I toyed with the spoon in my cereal, trying to decide the best way to start.  
“Dad?” I began cautiously. He grunted in response.  
“Dad I’m going to go out with Edward again,” I said in a rush, hurrying to continue before Charlie could interrupt. “I love him, Dad; I love him with all my heart. When I’m with him….” I struggled to find the right words. “When I’m with him I feel whole, complete, like he’s the other half of my soul. He’s the centre of my world and to be wrenched away from him again would kill me,” I looked straight at him, begging him to believe me with my eyes.  
“I can’t live without him,”  
“Have you tried?” he asked suddenly. “Have you tried to live without him, to move on? Bella, you can’t find your soul mate at such a young age. It’s not possible. You need life experience to find such a person.”  
“But I have Dad.” I protested, I wanted him to understand, I needed him to understand. “And as you trying to live without him….that’s what he wanted for me when he left. He wanted me to be happy without him, a clean break, because he knew how much it could hurt us if we stayed together,”  
Charlie snorted.  
“Dad, can you just listen to Edward, please?” I made a last ditch effort to convince him, “Edward is my life, my everything. Please just listen to what he has to say, and then decide.”  
“He didn’t have anything to say yesterday,”  
“That’s because yesterday you wouldn’t have listened,” I argued, “You weren’t very rational yesterday, only thinking through anger. Please Dad, just listen to him.”  
“Fine,” was the abrupt response, “but I don’t like this.”  
“Ok, I’ll go call him,” I got up and left but Charlie called out to me.  
“Let them sleep a while longer,”  
“Oh, erm…the Cullens are really early risers,” I lied quickly, picking up the phone and dialing a still familiar number.  
“Bella!”   
“Hey Alice,” I replied. “Is-“  
“He’s already on his way over,” huffed Alice, “Honestly Bella; do you really think I wouldn’t see this?”  
“Of course not; I would never bet against you Alice,”  
“Glad to hear it,” Her tone softened after a moment, “Don’t worry Bella, everything will be fine,”  
“Thanks, Alice,”  
We said our goodbyes and a few minutes later I could hear the quiet purr of the Volvo outside. I raced to the door, eager to see him again. I opened the door to face the bronze-haired god in front of me.  
No matter how many times I saw him, I would never get used to his beauty.  
He smiled gently and pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on the top of my head. We needed no words; we only needed to convey how much we missed each other in a single touch. I looked up at him to see my favorite crooked grin on his lips, before they latched firmly onto my own.  
No matter how many times we kissed, I would never get used to the feeling of his lips on mine.  
The feeling of rightness, exquisiteness, happiness, wholeness and pleasure.  
We pulled back only because Edward knew Charlie was in the house. His gold eyes were smoldering at me, and I found myself pulled into those pools of golden fire, leaning in for another kiss.  
Charlie coughed behind us.  
A blush crept onto my cheeks whilst Edward let out an embarrassed chuckle. A sound so unlike him I giggled, which didn’t help us win Charlie over.  
“Kitchen, now,” he ordered, marching in with us trailing behind.  
“Sit,” We sat. Charlie leaned back and looked at us, eyeing our joined hands on the table top.   
“Talk,”  
So Edward did.  
He told Charlie how much he loved me.  
How much I meant to him.  
That I was his soul mate.  
I was crying before he was even halfway finished.  
“Without Bella, I can barely make it through a single day. All the time I was away all I thought about was her, and how much I hoped that she moved on, that she would find someone and be happy. But I was wrong, so very wrong. I had doubted the strength of her love, and she paid the price for my mistake.   
That won’t happen again. I love Bella; she is the centre of my world, the one that keeps me chained to earth. I will never leave her again, never hurt her. She is my everything, and I wouldn’t give her up for anything,”  
We sat in silence whilst Charlie digested his words.   
“Take care of her,” was all he said, before walking out and slamming the door behind him.   
“Is he okay?” I asked Edward, tears still making faint tracks down my face.  
“He’s fine.” He said, pulling me into his lap and brushing my tears away, “He thinks this is a mistake, but he acknowledges the sincerity of our feelings,”  
“Okay,” I said, burrowing into his shirt.   
“What do you want to do today then?” he asked after a few moments. I raised my head from his chest to speak.  
“Can we go see everyone?” I asked, I had seen them all just yesterday, and it felt like so long ago.   
“Then we will,” he said, leading me to his car.  
The silence in the car was charged with memories I had suppressed, that just the scent of the leather seats unleashed form their carefully crafted chains. Memories of long conversations, of times when he demanded I tell him everything.  
We travelled in silence, but it was no longer the awkward. It was comforting, yet being so close to him charged the air with electricity, making my skin prickle deliciously.  
When we arrived and walked in, I was assaulted by a tornado named Alice.  
“Omigosh Bella!” she squealed, “We have to go shopping. I took a look through your suitcase and it’s terrible! Jeans and t-shirts won’t work all the time! You need…”  
I lost track of what she was saying. I knew she just wanted a shopping trip to torture me. It didn’t matter though. I saw Jasper laughing quietly as Alice reeled off names of items. Emmett and Rosalie snuggled together on the couch. Carlisle and Esme stood together, their arms wrapped round each other, caring over their adoptive children.  
I was among family again.  
Happy.  
Whole.


End file.
